metroids attac
by TheBestWriterofAges
Summary: metroids attacing fedraation agen and samus need to have fight of his live!
1. Chapter 1

samus aran was a bounty hunter an eh was the best and so metroid atac him and samus said

"oh no!"

and went to the federation counsill.

"metriod attak me!" sad samus.

"metroid attakc us all!" said federatiopn persident. and it was trrue to cause metroid had attked them for a wile samus remmbered first tiem of atcksa wear it was space colony SR388 and was samuses pasrents was killed.

now samus was angruy bcause pirates akcata agen and ther leedr was metyroid hoo was not hedlas but was a hed or more like a big brain! brains are gushy and noone like metroid so make metriod aganry and akat!

"smamus i send u yo planbet ZEBES were the chzo raze you before they were aktaced so u can attake them!"

samus liked this plan. samus had been to ZEBES twixce before on missons and knew terrain well. samus go there to destroy metroid but he get sad bcause chzo died and then he crash.

"i have lost all my powerups" said sadmis. samus tried to double jump to the nearby lege but he fail and hit the head on the ground and go to sleep.

"samus wake up now." samus tried to open his eyes but it was hard and he thout he shouldf stop so he did. "no samus wake uip." this time samus did wake up but he did not liek wat he see! because he see METROID!

"i see you uglee metroid you are still as skwishy as ever."

samus did not like to see metroid becuase metroid was never good. the first time he see him was on ZEBES wen pirates try to still the jellyfish! jellyfish was from the planet K2L wich stood for clsas K planet seclond from sun large, which was the federtation way of desngting planets like from the chzo who made the jellyfish to fight the x but then the pirates tkatectd and tyook them. federation consuil send samus to beat them, and he did. second time for see metroid was also on ZEBES, but was also beaten and base blown up. both time was metroid guarded by jellyfish, and was not expected different by samus.

"okay metroid were are the jellyfish?"

"you are fool samus aran because i was not going to kill you but now i am because you know my plan wich is to use jellyfish to akkktact the untied fedraation of planets! die!"

samus said "oh no, the jellyfish!" and suddenly there were jellyfish.

to be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

_an: okay so i saw the review and it was disapointd so i looked up and saw samus is girl but i think is stupid is because nintedno doesnt make girl games and also that other things are there but are not on box so i try to make better because i want to be best so tell if i doing it wrong again kay?_

* * *

suddenly jellyfish were katacad and exploded and samus looked up and saw his sister! samuses sister was samatha aran like in sg1 and also like carter she likes to be called sam. so she is sam aran. sam also had a suit and it was a pink suit because it was the gravity suit.

"hi bro" she said smiling which samus couldn't see but he knew she owuld be "i guess you did need help" "i did not was letting you get expereince" "oh okay" sam was asmued and acepted that.

"so you have yellow suit is that becuase oyu lost youyr powerups?"

"yeah" said samus who wwaas happy that had thotful sister. she give him his powerups back but not all of tem becuase she did not have all of them so samus get bcak ice beam and misles and varia wich was suit ment for samus.

"so sam how did you come to ZEBES?" asked samus who was wondring because he wanted to know. sam was not in untied fedraation marines becuase they did not hire girls for fiting.

"well i-" began sam befor metroid shotted at them both.

"die dum samus aran and sam aran. wen i get you you will be kkated until both dead and crying!"

"bro we need to run" said sam and samus did not want to agree but he had to because she was right and metroid had just shotted off the wall next to him. so they ran quickly from the machine laser guns of metroid and they ran out of phendraan down to brinstar. samus would have used speed booster to go at speed of sight but he did not have it. then he rmembered that he lost it because he thot of the chzo were dead. then he thot that the chzo were dead, so he get said again and almost fall into lava pit which was often in brinstar but he caught himself. then he rmembr that varia suit is immune to lava, and he gladed.

by the time sam and samus had outrun metroid to brinstar, they had run out of breathe. trying to gasp breath back, they were akaced by mazda. mazda blew up. "that was a close one samus!" said sam and samus regonized the familar tone and smiled and said "yeah." now they new they had to get items which was left there by the chzo, but then metroid burst threw wall to aktac and shotted at them.

this time sam and samus ran super far, all the way to norryo. norryo was a really cold place on the planet but METROID FIND THEM THERE TO. so they run to norfare, tourean and then the overworld but each time metroid find them! "is there no place on ZEBES we can hied?" asked sam who was scared becauxe she was not samus." "yes we can but first we must blow up the TACKER!"

sam did not know there was a taackrer. "there is a tacker?" "yes sam it was on my suit." "you dont think i did it do you!"

to be continued again!


	3. Chapter 3

"no sam it was not you who did it" said sasmus and hen he blow up the tackrer.

"oh okay" sam smiled because she new her brother wold nor think she would do that. "then hoo did?"

"it was metroid obviously his laser cannon shot a tacker onto me to tack me." now samus was angry because no one violated his suit wich was given him to by the chzo who had to adopt it because it was made for them and they were really tall. "now i am angry metroid and now i blow you up."

"oh no!" metroid said and metroid was scared now becuase he had seen samus angry bufore when he eated his parents. metroid made quickly out of the overworld to escape from samus. as metroid fallped his wings samus shot at him but he knew his beams would not break metroids glass. samus fell down to ground now to yell at the sky. "why did you eat my parents metroid!"

sam also felt sad that metroid eated samuses parents because they were her parents to. "come on bro we should go back to brinstar and look for powerups." samus agreed becuase powerups made him feel better and so did looking for them. samus got very happy when he get powerup. it feel as the suit charging with the energy that he feel reniewed and then he gets the new ability and its great. "okay sis besides i like junlges."

brinstar was a jungle came out of rocks were there was a lot of lava. this lava was yellow because it was even hotter than regular lava so it was closer to white. samus raced sam there and sam had to go really fast to beet sam becuase his sister has gymnastic training and ran on tracks. that is why she never got speedbooster when they got it because then she would run into wall because she was going to fast. running into wall was breaking of chzo warrior spirit code wich said not to disrespect the way of chzo fighters. when they got there samus had to rest his muscles wich aked. "ow" said samus. "are you okay brother or do you need to nap?" "im okay" said samus and he got back up.

the part of brinstar were they were in was made of rock trees which also held up the caves from falling down on their heads. they decided to go left first to fill out the map but in the room they find only enemies which they blow up but there was a door at the end where they keep going and suddenly they come to find the first boos which was a big HOPPER. "i have never seen a big hopper on ZEBES" said sam who was afraid of bugs. "dont worry sis i will take care of it" said samus. samus launched a whole lot of missles at the hopper but that just made it ANGRY so it jumped up and kicked samus who got sent flying backwards. "oh no" said sam who saw samus was sleeping now. "i have to blow up the hopper myself." so she got out of the corner and jumped onto the hopper and it bounced around a lot and she could barely hold on. then she kicked it in its eye and it fell asleep. "good it is sleeping now i blow it up" so she launched EVEN MORE missles at and it exploded in a big goop.

"ugh what happened" said samus who just woke up. "you blew up the hopper" smiled sam. "oh okay" said samus who know better and smiled back and they both knew they were smiling at each other. then they went into the next room and found what it was the boos was keeping: fire missles! "sam i think you should get it becuase you saved me from the evil hopper." "okay samus" and she jumped on the fire missles and got them.

now they headed out of the room with the powerup and then turned left but then it was a mysterious person in front of them and he was -

i will continue again!


	4. oh i can change the titles?

_an: i am sorry i think the grammar got badder today was made me tired. i do this to calm down._

_

* * *

_

adim malkkocixv and his sister gertrude who where sent there to make sure samus was do well.

"samus aran how are you doing" and then samus flipped him off whioch he thought he was clever and said "okay." adim smield at the bird whioch was what samus do always when asked question.

then adma saw that4 was sam aran and he was like "hoo is that?" so samus said "this is my sister" and admin saoid "oh." so then samus asked who gertrude was and admin said "this is gertrude she is my sister who is also from Russia."

"excuse me" said sam aran "arent we supposed to do something like BLOW UP METROID?" and samus said "oh yeah i forgot because i was talking to adim" and they walked off. but then adim cleared his throat and said "i am supposed to go with you because after you blew up the x labs we dont trust youy now." and samus thot this was resonable and said "okay."

so now that they were all together they went off and thy had to find more powerups in order that they could blow up metroid and the jelliyfish and same the univewrse. but in order to do that they had to find mpore powerups. "how do we finsd powerups?" asked sam. but samus shrugged and just kept walking. samus was cold like that but mostly not but he does not like to be asked for directions so he just runs around. they walked all over brinster to find more powerups but eventually they found nothing until they realized that there was an elevator near them. they did not want to take the wrong elevator because if they did they would find metroid again and he would kill them. metroid is not a nice brain. there was a green elevator, a blue elevator, an elevator covered in blood, and a saphire elevaytor. thery took the red elevator.

they zapped down into norfare which is a very hot place. there is magma everywhere but this magma is red so it is colder. there was also a choir on the pa system because today was when the bohemian church group met. there were icky carvings on wals that talked about thinfies and the girls did not like at them. there were lots of silly carvings to becuase this was the newspaper wen the space people still lived here but not anymore because like samuses parents they are all dead now. samus looked at them and said "these arew my parents carvings now." and walked on. the space people wwere also killed buy the pirates who were also from space.

suddenly a ridley attacked. samus did not like ridleys. they poked out of the lava and shut balls at him. samus liked to play with balls but these balls were to hot and big and they hurt him. samus shut the ridley but then more ridleys showed up and these ones had legs! they were nasty and hit sam and gertrude and they cried., so samus shot these ridleys to, but then more and more shown up, and they had to get into defense position! adim said "samus we need defense position" and samus said "okay" and they did it. so now they all got into a square anbd shot from the corners. samus thot this was to slow, tho, so he backfliped and got on a motorcycle and drove it and then fell into the lava because he did not know how to drive because samus was born in space. samus was okay but hurted, so now adam took out his gun which had bullets and shot the ridleys ubti;l they died and he did not backflip because he was not flxible so instead he summersalted. he jumped onto a ridley and rode it into anioteher ridley and then he jumped off and they exploded and he smirked and said "all right!" and continued shooting at ridleys. he was doing this while he was riding the ridleys, to. sam meanwhile jumped onto gertrude abd humped into the air with her dubble jymp and flipped and then did another flip to do a shooting at hte ridleys before juymping off the wall and then lending. then she got into morthdaoo and layed bombs at the ridles feet. all the ridleys blew up and the day was saved. but now they did not know where samus was.

"samus were are you!" they wondered.

_i will continue again._


	5. the traitorous metroid!

_an: sorry that it was so long for the updating but i forget were i was and so i have to do homework._

_

* * *

_"here iam" said samus who was alright.

"whre" they all asked becuase they did not see samus. than samus decloked and said "here!" and was behind them. samus had gotten the cloaking shield.

"samus how did you get that!" they all asked. "okay" samus said and said his story about how he got it.

when samus was backflipped into the lava, he was okay but hurted. he was okay because the lava was fake, but hurted because he hit the head on the ground. samus went to sleep and then pressed the botton to open the trap door. samus fell through the trap door. he found a chzo room! the chzo room was where the chzo were to pray and make stuff. they put statues for praying and techno music for making stuff. they made a stuff here and it was a cloaking shield!so samus woke up and saw the item to take so he took it. then samus climbed back out and turned the cloake on. he said "he iam!" and surprised everyone because they did not know he was there.

"okay" said sam but what now? they did not no what to do now because they were lost. then the choir sang directions and the knew where to go so they went. they took the elevator to find and they went to the blood.

ELSEWHERE

"argh samus escaped my ridleys" said metroid. metroid was aganry because hhe sent his ridleys for aktcinang and they were nothing. so he was angry. "why dont they die and so does samus!"

then a pirate walked up to metroid. "when are you going to attac?" "rite now!" and metroid shot him.

"but wat shuld i do to kill samus and the fedraation?" then metroid realized that he was stupid. "i will attak fedraation wile samus is still here!" said metroid. so metroid pressed the button and sent the space pirate feet which exploded the fedraation concil and the newspapers said the next day "metroids attac!" but it was just the concil so don't worry.

BACK TO THE OTER PlACE!"

now samus was at his ship to chek on his upgrades. he also looked at the news and did not see anything because the newspapers only updated the next day. "i guess it will be okay to not look at the newspapers for a few more days." said samus and would not know about the explosions. so he went back to norfare.

in norfare they decided they were bored so they went to bryyo. bryyo was like norfare but instead of lava it was oil. i think it was like because oil is bad or something. thats wat my brother said. anyway, in bryyo they were walking and suddenly metoid came on radio. "i am going to annonce my" said metroid but then gertrude blew up the speaker. they all laughed and admin said "im sure it was nothing important." then they laugged again.

but soon after this a new man shhowd up! he was in shadow but he said "samus i have sometgibf you must here!"

samus said "who are you!"

_to be continued_


	6. robo ninja oh no!

_an: i was having fun so i made another one_

_

* * *

_"i am robo ninja." said robo ninja. he was a ninja that was a robot.

"oh okay said samus and blew him up.

"samus!" said adnim. "what?" asked samus. "he was gunna tell us something." said adim." "so?" asked samus.

adnim sighed and said "nevermind." then they explored bryyo. gertrude fell in the lava and died.

"arrrggghhhh!" yelled gertrude as she died. she did not have a suit like the other people. "oh no! gertrude!" yelled adim.

adim ran to the edge of the lava and cried. he cired a lot. he had grown up with gertrude and they were really close. they grwe up in their one room in the snow place in russia. ther parents were poor so they tried to get better. thats why adim got an admiral rank. he gave his parents money, but it was gertrude that that gave it to them. because she was important. now she was dead. then adim caught fire because he was so close to the lava and died, too.

"nooooo adim!" yelled samus because she was also really close to adim but not like brother and sister. samus would be in love with adam but he was not a girl so samus was not in love with adam. because samus was noit a hpyerfola. (my brother said that).

"don't worry samus ill save him!" yelled sam and she ran towards adim. but then the speed booster activited and she ran into the lava and died, too. so they all died from lava except samus. and this was also REAL LAVA.

"oh no what will i do!" cried samus!

_its gonna be continued_


	7. samus fights a ninja!

_an: i have nothing to say right now._

_

* * *

_samus cried for a long long time. he cried until the next day. then there was robo ninja.

"robo ninja oyu are alive!" said samus.

"yes of course i am i am a ninja." said robo ninja.

"hi samus!" said sam.

"sam you are alive to!" cried amus happily. and samus and sam were happy because sam was noty dewad and so samus was nto sad anymore because they were alive.

"but how did you not die?" she asked admin. and adim did not no how he was not dead, because he was almost dead when he was rescuyed. so robo ninja said.

"i saved them because i am a ninja and i saved them from being dead when they were dying."

"oh, okay" said samus. "now what did you have to say to me?"

"i was going to tell you before, but it is on the newspapers nowe so ytou should go to your ship.

and with that the robo ninja did a backflip and jumped off a wall before kicking off of another wall and shooting a door open but not going through it because that was a misdirection. instead, he flipped back down, jumped behind samus, used smoke dust, and siapeered.

so samus, sam, gertrude, and admin all went back to samuses ship tyo look at the newspapers. the comics sections were in the front, because they are advanced in the futures. they flipped past the comics, the sports, and the reel estate in order to get to the world news section. and on that section it said METROIDS ATTAC.

"oh no!" said samus who wwas sad. then he kept reading.

"on the day of 57 space month 3 20ZZ (which is what it was since it was SO FDAR INTO THE FUTURE rthat they used letters) the pirate leeder metroid sent the feet to blow up the consil and it did!" said the newspaper. sam and gertrude were crying. there were no survivors!"

adim said "samus..." and the elipse was extra long because he was warning samus but the anger could not be contained and samus yelled

"I WILL DESTROY YOU METROID I WILL ATTACV AND KATAC AND KLKKATECC AND KKATRDC UNTIL YOU ARE PUDDLE ON GROUND FROM THE MY AKTAKANCA!"

and then samus ran out of ship away from his firends to find and distery metroid with is kataks. he did not tell anyone but he had SUPER MISLES now!

but suddnly robo ninja jumped down. he did not hit the head on the ground because he was a ninja.

"no samus you must contain yor anger. you can not win against metroid now, and he has secret wepon!"

"i already no about his chicken."

"no samus it is more than that. do you know of super baby method?"

and samus did not no wat that is even though he plays with metal gears. "no i do not no what that is. what is it, robo ninja?"

"it is when you put babys in radiation and they get bigger." responded the ninja. and now samus new what had hapened. metroid had stolen a ltitle jellyfish before and was made all the other jellyfish from it. but clones are different from new and cannot be super!

"that is rite samus. metroid has SUPER BABY JELLYFISH!" said robo ninja.

"then i can never defeat metroid." decidd samus and he truend to his ship.

"wait!" yelled the ninja. ther is only one way to no that for shore. you have to beat me!"

"but i can not beet a ninja" which was true to becuase ninjas were trained to not be beaten.

"then prove it!" yelled the ninja and akated!

samus expected for pause but there was none and he gets kicked.

"oof!" yelled samus and now he new what to expect.

the ninja jumped up and did a flip and landed in front of samus before unsheathing his sword and slicing samus and samus had no time to shhot him because he was a ninja! so samus jumped backwards and walljumped off the door which opened and magma poured out becasuse samus was near norfare again. the inja dodjed but samus expected this and was where the ninja would dodge to. the ninja expected samus to be to that place so he dodhed a difference way anyway but SAMUS EXPECTED THAT and punched the ninja in the head. now it was getting hot in the room from the magma and the two figters were getting sweaty. samus greanted as he dodged into place were ninja was.

the ninja said "samus you are outninjaing me i dodge from where you will be but there you are!" and samus only smiled because he new it was a ninja trick. "take this!"

and the ninja stabbed samus with his sword but samus had a suit so it was okay. but then samus showed his secret weapon! he had the WOOD BEAM!

"wat! but there is no wood beam on ZEBES!" yelled the ninja but it was to late because samus hit him on the head and he fell to sleep. but he was a ninja so he woke up quikcly.

"good, samus. you will be able to defeat metroid." said the ninja as he was dying. "now remove my mask."

"why" asked samus? "just do it."

so samus removed the ninja's mask. and the ninja was a CHZO!

"gasp!" gaspped samus as the ninja disintegrated which is what ninjas do when defeted in the future.

"samus we finally found you!" said the others as they ran up.

"yes. and now i know what we must do." said samus.

"what is that?"

"we must DEFEAT METROID!" yelled samus and did a fist pump.

the others were impressed with samuses leadership. but sam was not.

"we shuld get items first." said sam who never disagreed with samus.

"sam you have been acting supishus all along!" said samus who had looked past it because sam was his sister. "who are you!"

"samus, i am not your sister!"

"what!"

_to be contunined_


	8. The End

Hello. My name is Vortebo and I have been trollin'. However, it has gotten rather boring, so I am going to be attempting to right actually good fiction now to see how well I can actually do. Thank you for your time. In the interests of not having an entire chapter dedicated to an author's note, I shall now provide some more story.

* * *

sam was all like wtf and was all "nuh-uh!" and sam was all "yuh-huh!" and then they argued and then they fought and it was coo.l

then aMUS was like "ten hoo are you" and sam said "i am..."


	9. it is only the begining!

_AN: Hey, look, NaNoWriMo's coming up, better get used to writing a bunch of stuff really quickly_!

_Look, just be glad I didn't pretend that our fictional writer's stupid brother was blocking him from writing his story. That would have just been painful._

* * *

and then ssamam said "I am natur" and theat ididn't maek sense to samus aso he said "noioooooooooooooooooooo!"

so sam said "hahaha you can cnever beat me stupid samus who is dum sand stupid so sam went back to his spaceship and samus cried a lot.

Then samus said she had to go to the bathroom to her friends but this was an excuse brcausse he had to climb up the walls to get back to thw spaceship an escape before the planet exploded!

BOOM BOOM BOOM went the planet whp was said because he was dead now but metroid escaped to kill samus so there were three ships followed along and a fourth with the echidenas. and also the opter guys.

then ARMSTROGN HUOSTON said SAMUS stop what YOU ARE DOING!"

and samus said "im sory arrmstrong ut that guy killed my sister!"

and armstrong said "i didn't go to the moon for your sister!" and samus said "i know" and blasted off into huperspace.

huperspace was a really scary place and samus didn ot like it ther. samus said "help me im scared" but in hup[erspace nocone can here you scream because samus wasn't screanung because he was a man.

then samus dropped out of huperspace and he found that he hadn't gone back in time but to another ZEBES! "oh no whwere am i?" said smaus as he descened his ship to the planet.

samus landed and wondered here he was. his head hit the pillow on the ground and he did not pass out. samus got up and started shoting and wanted to know where mopthejr brain was. mother brain said "here i am!" and samus opened fire but mother bran dodged! and samus wondered why was he here.

so mother brain said "tadpool i have come here for you to know things to tell you about!" and samus wanted to know what these are so he say "okay mommy how do yoi tell me?"

so mother brain said not to call me mommy you are 16 now and samus said okay.

so samus said asked "how is there my having now no sister what for?" and mother brain said "WE LIED TO YOU TO PROTECT YOU" and ran away and samus thought that was kind of odd. then samus shrugged and flew away again.

samuis went into huper space and this time SHE DID GO BACK IN TIME and it was to EARTH wher the space priates was asploding. samus said "OH NO i am too late wait NO IM NOT IM TIME TRAVELLER" so she blew up the ships and all the explosions happened on the sky. all the people on the ground were like "yay samus he saved us all!" and they threw a big partyy in its honor for samus and hoped he would could come but he didn't and then metroid burst otu of wall and stopedd on them and samus didn't know this because he warp jumped off into hperspace already to stop metroid again. and metroid said I WILL GET YOU SMAUS BECAUSE I KNOW ONE THING YOU DO NOT AND THAT IS THAT YOUR SISTER IS ACTUALLY YOUR BROTHER AND YOU ARE A ROBOT AND YOUR SISTER WILL KILL YOU!" and then metroid lauhed because samus wasn't really a robot.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	10. samus has to make new plan!

_I've got to be honest, I'm not entirely sure what happened in the previous chapter._

* * *

smauas next came out of hyperspcae into the planet in the ether! this was a planet he had been to before because he to blow up the IGN. he rememberd it well:

he had come out of sky to hear help massage, but when he landed dark smaus ACCATED! samus said "oh no!" ahnd had to blow up the plnet before it wass too late! but it was really hard becuase a buncch of people wanted to talk to samus and samus got bored so he left. that's why DARK SAMUS WAS STILL THERER!

so then samus landed and he got down on the ground but he only hit the foot on the ground so he was okay. and then he sdaid "its time to discover where metroid plans are!" and he took off to the sky. he was in the sky now and he said "okay thjere is the dark tample of the space pirates!" so he sat down.

in the temple samus realized that he wasn't alone so he whipped around and saw DARK SMAAUMSUSSS! and he AKATED! boom boom boom pow zip boom they both shot theyr missles at each other. a honda walked by but it bit a pento and exploded. soon dark samus said "you are to strong for me" amnd samus said "but i dont wanna!" and dark samus got confused. then he said "you are the chosen one" and he said "how would you know" and he said "because i am made of FAEZON and he walked out.

samus was confused by that but he shrugged and then started thinking about the chzo. THe chzo would have given the straight answer but now they were all dad. samus almost triped in lava when he was thinking that but he had varia suit so he was okay an this time he didnt remember that it was made by chzo. then samus remewmber that METROID kill CHZO so samus got ANGRY an said "METROID I WILL BLOW U UPPP!" _this is part where samus is going to be angsrty k just skip if u dont like twilgitht_

so samus got angsty and read twilight

then ssmus rememberd that kit was ALL HIS FAULT an d he agste.

_okay its done now_

thank you your walcome/

said samus and then woosh boom pow and METROID SHOT AT HIM.

samus was had to stop the dreaming and then he realiz that metroids staring at him because samus was dreaming a lot while walking towars metroid. "SAMUS i was expecting uo to shoot me but you just keep waking."

so samus wondereds "why u didn't shoot me hen i wasnt plating attention" and metroid revled "well that would be no fun because its cheeating and cheaters never win!" but samus pointed out that metroid sent the fleet while samus was on planet and metroid said "shut up" and then they foht each other.

after a while metroid said "samus i have surprise" but samus realizd that metroid was still cheeter but just one that only wantd to cheet one way so he left.

samus flew to fedration of planets to have meeting with high council of elders to discuss planes.

**_TO BE_** CONTINUED!


	11. politics her the new plan

_I am now a Keynesian._

* * *

samus want to the bored room to talk to the politics.

"hi am samus and i have a plan." said samus because he had aplan to blow up metroid. and the politics didn't knoew who samus was because they were keynesians. so samus explained who he was and they listened and sai okat.

"okay so now i will tell you how to cacat until metrpoid blow up" say samus. samus bring up powepoit to tell the people. on the first slide it said "how to cacat until blow up metroid which was clever of samus because he had just said that and then it said "by samus aran." the politics were impressed.

so then samus went to the next slide which waas weere the p[lan was. "first yuo need to put the money into the new ship." and samus talked about the new ship there. "the ne ship has to have guns and lasers and psace missles and lots of flowers to tric them' said samus who was clevr. he new that treick enemy with flowers want legal othjer than the phazon. then it has to have lots of big engines and big windows and cockpits whish shoyldn't be bi because if they are then there is no space for guns and stuff. then samus realised there was no space for bullets in the space ship but then samus new what samus needed to do. so samus sasid "we will cut out the living stuff!" and all the politics gasped because the livin stuff made the space ships fun but then they say that if they remove all that bulk there is more for bullets so thats why theres pointy arms on the new ship said samus. so then samus said "the new ship wit the money can shoot money at metroid and the money is bullets so thats the first part of how to blow up metroid! and the politics aplauded and samus needed potty break.

samus came back from break but then he realize that METROID AKATICNG THE POLITICS so samus had to shoot and blow up metroid and attac until was blown up. all the board room got blon e up and then the politics was dead and samus died but it was just a dream so okay. and samus had to drink a lot of water than.

so than samus came back from break and there was no meteroid with squishy face and ugly. so samus said yay i dont like squishy metroid and the politics asked "why did you say that samus" and samus said "BECAUSE I WILL BLOW UP METROID' so samus set back down and point at powerpint.

now the second slide was the one with the blueprints but samus had alredt said about those so he skiped. he hang up and go to next slide with the third part of plane. "next we have to bild big space ship to crash into white hourse" because samus liked indepence day but was joking and said "just kidding" and the politics laughed and gladed that samus was joking bcause white house most important building in univrse. so then samus said the next pat of plan which said "build a big radar" and this was because the pirates cant detect radar which was old cause the future. so then they all thot that was clever. samus got gladed. they relly liked plan.

the fourth slide had a big picture of a jellyfish. "this is last part of plan said samus" ."have to use JELLYFISH' as biowepon! and the politics gaspd becuse bioweapon was a legal and they didnt no ssamus was evil "bu samus said guys we have to because pirats r evil and if we dont they will." and then she said "also they win" so politcs realizd samus was wirght and they gladed becuse without samus they would not have realized. so then they made biowepons and new ships and dlowewrs and the mazda blew up. but then the rewlized there ws no money to do that so they had to deal wit budget.

"help us do budget samus" said politics and they neeed help so samus had to go to office.

in samuss office was pen and paper which was old but samus use because the mother brains of the chzo liked paper to use with the fingers. it smeled good. then samus wrote out a tasble and startd wrting numbrs but then it was later and samus saw he had made big pictures and toes in the tables. "oh no" said samus im getting an f". so samus called sam and said "sis hel pi dont no what to do " an sam said that samus had to add all the riht numbers and allso to move the two. "thanks sis ur a light saber!" said samus and hang up the phone.

samus finish table then worried if was forgeting something, but then tuyrned in work. the politics all saw that the new ship and the flowers could shoot the bullet moneyso they all aplauded thand sued each other and they made the new ship.

"thanks samus aran!" said all the politicians and samus got in the ship an left but then ARM STRONG HUESTON showed up and said "wait samus kraid is atacing!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
